hellsingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alucard
Allgemein Alucard (Ananym von Dracula) ist das Ergebnis von über 100 Jahren Forschung der Hellsing Organisation. Alucard ist ein echter Vampir mit großer Kraft, der für die Hellsing Organisation arbeitet. Er wurde vor Jahren von Lady Integras Vater in den Kerker des Hellsing-Anwesens verbannt und mit Siegeln belegt, die er erst aufheben muss, um seine Kräfte nutzen zu können. Er wurde von Integra befreit, nachdem sie vor ihrem Onkel, der das Erbe nach Arthur Hellsings Tod an sich reißen und das Kind töten wollte, in den Keller flüchtete. Seitdem dient Alucard ihr. Alucard ist ein sehr stolzer Vampir, der mit seinen Gegnern mehr oder weniger sadistisch umgeht. Alucard ist DER Vampir (No-Life-King) und zählt zu den Ältesten und Stärksten dieser Art. Wie sein Name schon andeutet ist er Dracula, zumindest wird es öfters deutlich gemacht, zum einem da sein Name, welchen er von Integras Vater bekommen hat, ein Ananym ist und das auf seine "Umkehrung", also dass er auf der Seite der Menschen kämpft, hindeuten soll. Zum anderen wird in Hellsing Ultimate OVA darauf hingewiesen, dass es zu der Handlung und Bram Stokers Buch Dracula eine Verbindung gibt. Ebenfalls gibt es noch einen Hinweis darauf in der letzten Folge der Anime-Serie, im Kampf gegen Incognito fragt letzterer Alucard wer er denn ist und im Blitzschlag wird die Hälfte seines Gesichtes als die von Vlad Tepes Draculea gezeigt, der als Grundlage für Dracula den Vampir gilt. Alucards Persönlichkeit ist sehr zwiespältig. Er verabscheut Feiglinge und behandelt seine Feinde äußerst brutal, genießt es, ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen und sie außerdem auch zu verspotten und das Ganze durch seinen sarkastischen Humor zu unterstreichen. Allerdings wird auch deutlich gemacht wie einsam und verletzlich er ist, was vor allem in den Mangas und OVAs betont wird. Trotz seiner eigenen Beschreibung, dass er ein Monster sei, hat er doch auch freundliche Züge an sich, was vor allem in seiner Haltung gegenüber Seras Victoria zum Ausdruck kommt. Obwohl er sie anfangs immer nur mit Polizistin anspricht, bewundert er doch ihren Mut, ohne Rücksicht auf ihre eigene Verletzlichkeit Untote anzugreifen. Außerdem existiert eine besondere Verbindung zwischen Alucard und seiner Herrin Integra. Obwohl er die Macht hätte, sich gegen die Hellsing Organisation aufzulehnen, führt er alle Befehle aus und bleibt in seiner Rolle als Diener, auch wenn er Integra mit Vorliebe durch bissige Kommentare zur Weißglut treibt. Geschichte thumb|left Alucard wurde im Winter 1431 als Vlad III Draculea, Sohn von Vlad II Dracul, geboren. Später wurde er bekannt als Vlad Tepes (Vlad der Pfähler) und von den Osmanen Kazikli Bey (der pfählende Prinz) genannt. Er wurde in Transsylvanien geboren, als Kind wurde er von einem osmanischen Fürsten schwer sexuell misshandelt (Kapitel 70 sowie darauf hinweisende Rückblende in der OVA) und regierte als Woiwode der Walachai (in Süd-Rumänien) bis er als Mensch im Jahre 1476, im Alter von 45 Jahren, hingerichtet wurde. (Letzteres wird z.Bsp. im OVA gezeigt) Alucard weist in Kapitel 71 des Mangas auf seinen Tod hin; "an jenem Tag vor 523 Jahren". thumb|right|Alucards Profil als Kind In einem Rückblick wird gezeigt, dass er alleine mit seinen Truppen einen Krieg gegen seine Erzfeinde, die Osmanen, geführt hat. Schließlich wurde seine Armee besiegt und seine Anhänger getötet (auch durch seine eigene Hand), auch sein Land wurde in Flammen erstickt. Als nur noch er übrig war, sollte er inmitten seiner getöteten Soldaten und Landsleute hingerichtet werden, worauf er anfing das auf dem Boden fließende Blut zu trinken, was der Beginn seines Vampirdaseins war. thumb|Dracula trinkt Blut Jahrhunderte später, 1893, fanden die Ereignisse von Bram Stokers Roman Dracula statt. Abraham van Hellsing, Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris und Jack Seward konnten Dracula besiegen. Was auffällt ist, dass Jonathen Harker nicht erwähnt wird (der Verlobte der Frau, für die Dracula nach London kam: Mina Harker). Allerdings wird in Band 10 des Mangas bei einem erneuten Rückblick von Alucard gezeigt, dass im Kampf gegen van Hellsing ein Mann getötet auf dem Boden liegt, bei dem es sich vermutlich um Harker handelt (es könnte allerdings auch Quincey Morris sein, der laut Romanvorlage während des Gefechts ums Leben kam). Anders als im Roman wird Dracula nicht getötet, sondern in Gefangenschaft genommen, was auch der Beginn der Hellsing Organisation war. Es ist nicht klar, ob Alucard freiwillig als Diener weiterexistieren wollte oder er gezwungen wurde. Ersteres ist jedoch wahrscheinlicher, wenn man sieht wie treu ergeben er Integra gegenüber ist. Im zweiten Weltkrieg 1944 bekam er seinen jetzigen Namen Alucard von Integras Vater, Arthur Hellsing. Zusammen mit dem vierzehnjährigen Walter wurde er (in Form eines jungen Mädchens) nach Warschau in Polen geschickt, um die 'Vampirproduktion' von Millennium zu stoppen. Die weiteren Ereignisse sind unbekannt, da die Mangaserie 'Hellsing: The Dawn' momentan auf Eis gelegt wurde. 1969 wurde Alucard wieder in die Verliese der Hellsing Organisation gesperrt, mit der Begründung, das Arthur die Annahme hatte, dass Alucard zu mächtig war, um ihn immer einzusetzen, und er eher das sprichwörtliche Ass im Ärmel sein sollte. Kurz nach dem Tod von Arthur 1989 wurde Alucard von Integras Blut (sie war damals 13 Jahre alt) wiedererweckt, als sie in seinen Kerker kam um sich vor ihrem Onkel Richard zu retten, der sie töten wollte, ihr jedoch nur einen Streifschuss verpasste und somit Alucard unfreiwillig wiedererweckte. Nachdem Alucard sie gerettet hatte, wurde selbiger zu ihrem Diener. Persönliches Er ist so gut wie unsterblich und fast unbesiegbar. Alucard ist sehr egoistisch. Er beleidigt und betitelt seine Gegner, denen er oft gestattet, ihm für gewöhnlich tödliche Wunden zuzufügen bevor er sich selbst heilt und seine Feinde niederstreckt, was seine bevorzugte Methode ist. Alucard tötet seine Gegner nicht nur, er bricht sie, was im Kampf gegen Luke deutlich wird. Luke Valentine glaubt im Vorteil zu sein und den Sieg schon sicher in der Hand zu haben. Alucard regeneriert sich wieder und reißt ihm die Beine auf und fordert ihn auf, sie zu regenerieren, wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu kämpfen. Luke beschimpft ihn als Monster, was Alucard sehr wütend macht, da er in Luke nur einen weiteren Feigling sieht, einer wie jeder andere seiner Gegner, und sagt zu ihm: "Als Vampir bist du nur ein Stück Scheiße - und nun wirst du zu Hundescheiße." Infolgedessen verfüttert er ihn an seinen Höllenhund. Aber als scheinbar unbesiegbarer Vampir blendet ihn teilweise seine Arroganz, was im ersten Kampf gegen Anderson deutlich wird. Alucard glaubte, ihn schon besiegt zu haben mit einem einzigen Schuss in die Stirn, worauf Anderson aufsteht und ihn mit seinen Bajonetten durchsticht und ihm den Kopf abschlägt. Anderson ist sein liebster Gegner, da er ein Regenerator ist (d.h. als Mensch trotzdem Regenerationsfähigkeiten besitzt, die mit denen von Alucard nahezu vergleichbar sind) und er sich mehr als alles Andere einen ebenbürtigen Gegner wünscht, den er mit Pater Alexander Anderson gefunden zu haben glaubt.thumb|right Unter seiner dunklen und arroganten Erscheinung scheint Alucard sehr traurig und neidisch auf die Menschen zu sein, da sie mit der 'Gabe gesegnet sind', zu altern und zu sterben, während er selbst jedoch bis in alle Ewigkeit auf dieser Welt wandeln muss. Während seiner langen Existenz erkennt er, dass der Tod das Leben braucht und wie kostbar letzteres ist. Alucard wollte selbst zu einem Monster werden um Macht zu erhalten und dem Tod zu entkommen, was er inzwischen bedauert. All diese Gefühle sind in verschiedenen Momenten erkennbar. z.B. als Alucard der Queen erzählt, dass sie genauso ein Wildfang wie vor 50 Jahren sei und dass sie heute sogar noch schöner sei als damals, oder als er wütend wird als Anderson den Nagel Helenas in sein Herz rammt, um kein Mensch mehr zu sein und mehr Macht zu erlangen als Alucard es je getan hat. Auch als Walter als junger Vampir und Verräter vor ihm steht sagt er, dass er als Greis Trillionen mal schöner war und jetzt unglaublich hässlich sei. Sein Wunsch einen ebenbürtigen Gegner zu finden ist also gleichzeitig auch ein Wunsch, endlich zu sterben und seine Ruhe zu finden. Er bewundert auch die Menschen sehr, die um ihr Leben kämpfen und als Mensch sterben wollen, warum er sich anfangs auch so freut, Anderson als Gegner zu haben, weil jener ein Mensch ist und er meint dass Menschen Monster töten müssten, weil das ihre Aufgabe sei. Alucard verabscheut alle Vampire die grundlos töten und keinen Funken Anstand in sich tragen, darum tötet er diese auch und will nicht mit ihnen auf eine Stufe gestellt werden. Trotzdem ist er nicht ganz gegen die Unsterblichkeit und sieht diese 'Fähigkeit' als Geschenk an, das man sich verdienen muss, und welches nur würdigen Personen zu Verfügung stehen darf. Auch hasst er Selbstmörder, da es sich Auffassung nach der niedrigste menschliche Wille sei und nur Narren das tun würden, welche lieber auf so eine erbärmliche Art flüchten und nicht als Menschen würdig und mutig kämpfen. Darum habe Seras Victoria es verdient, unsterblich zu sein, weil sie mutig genug war sich alleine gegen die Untoten zu stellen, obgleich sie Angst hatte. Man kann sagen, dass aus dem Grund Walter die Unsterblichkeit nicht verdient hat, weil er sich nur einen einfachen, künstlichen Weg ausgesucht hat, wodurch Alucard ihn, zum Verrat dazu, noch mehr verabscheut. Ein weiterer wichtiger Aspekt zu Alucards Persönlichkeit ist seine Beziehung zu Gott. Als Mensch war er ein Ritter, der für das Christentum gegen die muslimischen Türken kämpfte. Als Krieger glaubte er, dass Worte allein nicht genügen, um Gottes Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken, sondern dass man Handeln müsse. In seiner Übereinstimmung mit seinem Glauben hat er Gott nie um einen Gefallen gebeten, auch wenn er grauenvolle Dinge erleben musste, wie im Rückblick in Band 8 gezeigt wird. Er wurde berühmt im Kampf gegen die Muslime, in der Hoffnung, das 'Paradies' zu finden. Als der Krieg verloren war, brach für ihn eine Welt zusammen, und er glaubte, von Gott verlassen zu sein. Als Folge dessen wandte er sich komplett von Gott ab, wurde zum Vampir, und somit war er es, der Gott letzten Endes verließ. Auftreten Alucard trägt Kleidung im viktorianischen Stil, genauer gesagt einen Kohleanzug, lederne Reitstiefel, einen Roten Hut, eine extravagante, aufwendig geknüpfte rote Fliege, die durch einen langen roten Trenchcoat verdeckt wird, und meistens eine orangene Brille, die seine roten Augen verdeckt. Alucard ist sehr überzeugt von seinen Fähigkeiten und zeigt dies offen nach außen. Waffen thumb|left ARM 454 Casull Custum Auto Alucards Standardwaffe, die er von Beginn an hat. Ob diese Waffe auch eine Spezialanfertigung ist darf bezweifelt werden, er legt sehr viel Wert auf seine Waffen und hat ein vergnügen daran seine Gegner mit einem Schuss zu besiegenthumb|Casull *Kaliber: 454 Casull Magnum *Gesamtlänge: 335mm *Gewicht: 4 kg *Magazin: 14+1 Schuss da highcap magazin *Inschrift: ::::::::::HELLSING ARMS WEAPON Hellsing 454 Casull INDUSTRIALS CO.LTD. :::::::::: ---- thumb|left Jackal Anti-Freak-Handfeuerwaffe, entworfen von Walter, wurde aber mithilfe des Nazi-Doktors in Band 9 zerstört, da diese Waffe nur zum Besiegen von Anderson entwickelt wurde und nicht gegen Walter benutzt werden sollte *Kaliber: 13mm explosive Stahlmantelgeschossethumb|Jackal *Gesamtlänge: 390mm *Gewicht: 16 kg *Magazin: 12+1 Schuss da highcap magazin *Inschrift: ::::::::::Jesus Christ is in Heaven now HELLSING ARMS WEAPON INDUSTRIALS CO.LTD. Befugnisse und Fähigkeiten thumb Alucard zeigt in verschiedenen Inkarnationen, eine erstaunliche und überwältigende Auswahl an übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, die vermutlich nicht nur auf diese genannten beschränkt sind: * Unsterblichkeit (die zu oder abnimmt, je mehr Seelen er in sich aufnimmt) * Regeneration: Alucards Regenerationsfähigkeit ist größer als bei anderen Vampiren, aufgrund der Experimente in der Hellsing Organisation * Übermenschliche Sinne * Unglaubliche Genauigkeit: Alucard ist bekannt dafür innerhalb kürzester Zeit sein Ziel zu erfassen und aus den verschiedensten Richtungen zu treffen * Übermenschliche Stärke: Wie körperlich stark er genau ist kann man nicht sagen, aber es ist ein leichtes für ihn mit wenig Kraftaufwand Dinge zu zerstören oder Menschen zu durchbohren * Übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit * Unantastbar: Er kann durch feste Objekte gleiten * Unsichtbarkeit: Was vermutlich auf die Geschwindigkeit zurückzuführen ist (siehe den kampf gegen Incognito) * Die Schwerkraft überwinden: Alucard hat die Fähigkeit zu fliegen oder zumindest zu schweben und kann wie in der OVA zu sehen ist steil eine Wand hochlaufen * Manipulation von Schatten: Das ist auch in der OVA zu sehen als er durch den Schatten von Integra und Walter auftaucht thumb|left * Körper Umwandlung: Er kann sich selbst oder Teile von sich in Fledermäuse, Insekten, einen Hund oder ein Mädchen (Girlycard), aber auch Schatten mit Augen verwandeln * Die Fähigkeit das Wetter zu kontrollieren, unteranderen Nebel, aber vermutlich auch Gewitter, weil diese Fähigkeit auch in Bram Stoker's Roman vorkommt * Teleportation * Telekinese: Das wird in der Anime Serie deutlich gemacht als er den Freak Chip schweben lässt oder im Kampf gegen Incognito * Telepathie: Er spricht in Gedanken oft mit Seras und es ist nicht ganz sicher ob er auch auf diese Weise mit jemanden redet wenn er nicht zu sehen ist * Gedankenlesen: wenn er einen Körper absorbiert, aber auch bei Lebendigen (im Anime sichtbar als Integra ihn fragt ob er verlernt hätte ihre Gedanken zu lesen) * Gedankenkontrolle oder Hypnose: kommt gleich zweimal vor in Hellsing Ultimate OVA 3 und im Manga (Pip Bernadotte glaubt auch das es an der sexuellen Ausstrahlung liegt) * Seine von ihm gefressenen Seelen oder Opfer frei zu lassen wie in Band 8, mit seiner Losung: Ich bin der Vogel des Hermes und ich fresse meine eigenen Flügel (was auch auf seinem Sarg steht) * Immunität gegen die üblichen Schwächen von Vampiren: Silber, Sonnenlicht. Das einzige was ihm Schaden zufügt sind die christlichen Artefakte (Band 8) thumb * Die Fähigkeit übernatürliche Aktivitäten zu spüren: er weiß meist im Vorraus was für Gegner kommen wie bei Luke aber auch in The Dawn wo er schon wusste das es sich bei dem Gegner um einen Werwolf handelt ehe er zu einem wurde * Zudem kommt noch seine Erfahrung, die er in den Jahrhunderten gesammelt hat und als Strategie gegen seine Feinde verwendet. Auch so ist er als sehr intelligent einzustufen Alucard ist bekannt als der stärkste Vampir in der Hellsing Organisation. Darum ist er auch für die schwierigsten Aufgaben zuständig. Er selbst sagt: "Ich bin ein von der Hellsing-Organisation gebändigter Vampir der allerersten Güteklasse" Kleidung thumbthumbthumb thumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|left Je nach Situation ändert sich die Kleidung von Alucard, was im Zusammenhang mit seinen Kontrollbeschränkungssystem steht. Zuerst ist seine Sonnenbrille nicht mehr vorhanden, danach sein Hut. Wie im Kampf gegen Rip van Winkle hängt sein Mantel dann nur noch auf seinen Schultern. Und auch seine schwarze "Zwangsjacke" wie im Kampf gegen Alhambra ist zu sehen. Seine Handschuhe mit dem eingravierten Hellsing Siegel gehört mit zu diesem System und ist die Quelle von Hellsing um die Kontrolle über Alucard zu behalten. Das Siegel ist in jeder bis auf Stufe Null deutlich sichtbar. Bei der Stufe Zero ist Alucard dann als Vlad III Draculea zu sehen (Band 8) mit dichtem Bart. Er trägt eine schwere mittelalterliche Rüstung mit einem riesigen, zerlumpten Mantel und führt ein langes Schwert mit sich. In diesem Zustand sieht es so aus als ob er in einem menschlichen Zustand ist, und je näher er dem Moment kommt, in dem er wieder sein altes Äußeres hat, wieder Vampirische Züge annimmt. Zu sehen ist es an seinen Augen (was aber auch nur ein Zufall oder ein Fehler bei der Mangazeichnung sein kann). Alucard zeigt sich öfters als kleines Mädchen (in The Dawn und im Kampf gegen Walter Band 9) mit dem Spitznamen Girlycard. thumb|right|Alucard als Girlycard Wie es dazu kommt das er diese Gestallt annimmt ist nicht ganz sicher, könnte aber noch in The Dawn aufgeklärt werden. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass es mit den Experimenten in der Organisation zusammenhängt. Auch hat es den Anschein das ihm dieser Körper nicht sehr wichtig ist, da er zu Walter sagt, das dieser Körper nur für seine Unterhaltung da ist und es nichts zu bedeuten hat. Es ist schließlich nur eine Streiterei zwischen Kindern. Was zusätzlich auffällt ist das Alucard in der Rückblende, als ihn van Hellsing besiegte, einen Umhang trägt der an den erinnert, den er in seiner Form als Vlad III Draculea um hat und Abraham Hellsing den Roten Mantel und Hut auf hat, die Kleidung die Alucard aktuell trägt. Entweder als eine Art Erinnerung oder weil er in gewisser Weise seinem Gegner, seinem Herren ähnlich sein will. In OVA 3 trägt Alucard zur Ausnahme andere Kleidung, was im Manga Band 3 von ihm so erklärt wird: "In meiner normalen Kleidung kann ich ja in kein Flugzeug steigen...In dieser Kluft kann ich draussen herumlaufen und Eindruck schinden", diese Aussage kann wieder zweideutig gesehen werden, da er sich in seiner üblichen Kleidung anscheinend nicht besonders fühlt. Auch Integra bringt zum Ausdruck das sie ihn so gar nicht kennt, was wieder vermuten lässt, das es eine Art Zwang oder Pflicht für Alucard ist in der Kleidung seines Bezwingers zu leben und zu kämpfen, da er gegen Alhambra seinen alten gewohnten Stil wieder beibehält. Black Dog Baskerville thumb "The Black Dog Baskerville", ist Alucard's Höllenhund. (Walter nennt seinen Hund beim Namen in Band 9) Sein Ursprung ist aus einem der Zahlreichen Sherlock Holmes Romane. Übersetzt heißt der Titel "Der Hund der Baskervilles" von Arthur Conan Doyle Inhalt: Um 1700 wurde ein Fluch auf die Familie der Baskervilles gelegt, als Sir Hugo damals ein Mädchen ermordete, das ihn abgewiesen hat. Seitdem starb jeder Nachfahre in dem Moor von Dartmoor. Viele Jahre später ist Sir Henry der letzte der Baskervilles und bittet Sherlock Holmes um Hilfe, da er auch um sein Leben fürchtet. Durch eine Tarantel, die sich seltsamerweise in seinem Schuh befand, gerät er das erste Mal in Gefahr. Holmes schickt seinen Gehilfen Dr. Watson mit zum Landsitz der Baskervilles, da er selber noch in London zu tun hat. Dort angekommen, erfahren sie, das aus dem naheliegenden Gefängnis ein Verbrecher geflüchtet ist. Watson trifft außerdem auf Mr. Stapleton und seiner Schwester ( Frau), die etwas Land in der Nähe des Landsitzes besitzen. Die junge Stapleton beginnt eine Romanze mit Sir Henry. Als Watson schließlich meint, den Verbrecher gefunden zu haben, stellt sich heraus, das Sherlock Holmes sich die ganze Zeit im Moor versteckt hielt um unbemerkt ermitteln zu können. Sie finden allerdings bald die Leiche des Verbrechers, der seltsamerweise Kleidungsstücke von Sir Henry trug. Holmes findet heraus, das der Verbecher der Bruder der Frau des Hausdieners ist und das sie ihm aus Mitleid die Kleidungsstücke gegeben hat. In einer stillgelegten Zinngrube findet er weitere dienliche Hinweise. Bis dann schließlich alle dem sagenumwobenen Höllenhund, der Hund von Baskerville gegenüberstehen... den Rest sollte man aber dann doch selbst lesen... thumb Arthur Conan Doyle wurde 1859 im schottischen Edinburgh geboren. Seine Eltern waren beide strenge Katholiken, daher war es nicht verwunderlich, daß ihr Sohn eine Jesuitenschule besuchen mußte. Später studierte Doyle in Edinburgh Medizin und heiratete 1884 Louise Hawkins. Bis 1891 arbeitete er als Arzt in Hampshire. Danach widmete er sich ausschließlich dem Schreiben. Während des Südafrikanischen Krieges (1899 bis 1902) diente er als Arzt in einem Feldlazarett. Im Jahr 1902 wurde er zum Ritter geschlagen. Nach dem Tod seines Sohnes, der den Folge einer Kriegsverletzung erlag, beschäftigte er sich mit okkultistischen Studien. Arthur Conan Doyle starb am 7. Juli 1930 in seinem Haus in Windlesham, Sussex.Gisbert Haefs, geboren 1950 in Wachtendonk am Niederrhein, Studium der Anglistik und Hispanistik. Heute lebt und schreibt er in Bonn, als Übersetzer und Herausgeber u. a. zuständig für die neuen Werkausgaben von Ambrose Bierce, Rudyard Kipling und Jorge Luis Borges. Er ist bekannt geworden durch Kriminalromane sowie auch durch seine farbenprächtigen historischen Romane. Synchronsprecher thumbjapanischer Sprecher 中田 譲治 Nakata Jouji geboren am 22. April 1954 als 中田 均志 Nakata Hitoshi in der Region Tokyo, Japan Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher unteranderem hat er für folgende Animes gesprochen: * xxxHolic / Tsubasa Chronicle: König * Hellsing: Alucard * Hellsing Ultimate OVA: Alucard * Elfenlied: Bandou * One Piece Ep: 140-143: Bürgermeister Whetton * Fullmetal Alchemist Ep: 9: Halling * Black Lagoon Ep: 1, 2: Kageyama * X - The Movie: Kusanagi Shiyuu * Detektiv Conan 4 Ep: 286, 287: Shinji Usami * und viele mehr ---- thumbdeutscher Sprecher Torsten Münchow geboren am 15. Dezember 1965 in Berlin, deutscher Schauspieler und Sprecher von: * Brendan Fraser * Antonio Banderas * .hack//SIGN: Ginkan * FLCL: Stimme im TV(ep1), Wachmann (ep2), Bahnstationssprecher, Basballspieler(ep.3), u.a. * The Candidate for Goddess: Azuma * Trinity Blood: Vampire (ep. 1) * Fist of the Northstar: Kenshiro * Hellsing: Alucard * Record of Lodoss War: Vagnard * Vampire Hunter D: D Kategorie:Hellsing Kategorie:Vampir